<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are the dynasty (where we forget ourselves and the world) by ichikonohakko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847050">we are the dynasty (where we forget ourselves and the world)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko'>ichikonohakko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mind Controlled/Brainwashed Yuu4 in which Yuuri is almost always the villain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Gen, kinda the extension of Home, okay so i love this theory so much I expanded upon it, the bracelet girls are the En theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En Moons, En Winds, En Birds, En Flowers... and their respective Masters.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>Selena thinks that Young Master Yuuri is the best Master... because he never asked her to be anything.<br/>Rin thinks that Young Master Yuugo is the best Master... because he asks her to be everything.<br/>Ruri thinks that Young Master Yuuto is the best Master... because he doesn't know what she has to be and yet loved her all the same.<br/>Yuzu thinks that Young Master Yuuya is the best Master... because he knows exactly what she has to be, yet loved her too much to ever let her be.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaba Ray/Zarc, Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Ruri/Yuto, Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh), Serena/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mind Controlled/Brainwashed Yuu4 in which Yuuri is almost always the villain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The brainwashed bracelet girls pov of Home and Flight of Heavenly Dragons no one ever asked for. And I strongly suggest you read Home first so you can get an idea of how the Yuu boys treat their respective bracelet girls as their En, but to those who read this as a standalone, basically the Ens are the prince's guardians and thus is considered intimate members of Zarc's Dynasty. They're all created for the sake of being the prince's companion and could be pretty much everything from the bodyguard, personal secretary, or even lover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pantherlily, take him out,”</p>
<p>The Moonlight Panther Dancer nodded, sounds of jingling silvers accompanied her as she lifted the man she had been stepping on. She pinned the miserable human on the wall with one hand and stabbed his heart with the other. The man died without a sound. “Dispose of him. Leave his clothes and smear it with our mark. Do you think we should issue a warning as well?”</p>
<p><em>Seems a bit overkill, </em>the spirit mused. <em>But sure. It <strong>is </strong>Young Master Yuuri’s style to be so obvious yet so elegant. </em></p>
<p>“Then do so. Pack him in a box and send him to the opposing side. That will teach them not to cheat on a competition.”</p>
<p>
  <em>As you command, dear En.</em>
</p>
<p>Selena nodded and left without a word.</p>
<p>She turned away from the alley and onto the piers of Academic City, noting that the sun is still high up in the sky. The Young Master would still be in school then. She closed her eyes and let herself be swept away by the connection she shared with the Young Master.</p>
<p>She reappeared in the lecturer’s office of Fusion Academia, earning a gasp from everyone who was present. Apparently, the Young Master was on a meeting.</p>
<p>“The author of the plagiarized thesis is gone, Young Master,” she said to Young Master Yuuri in a deadpan. “He could be expected to turn up in the evening. Pantherlily is dealing with him as we speak.”</p>
<p>Her Master looked pleased.</p>
<p>“So that takes care of it, everyone,” he said pleasantly, addressing the lecturers gathered around his table. “Thanks to my Chels’ efficiency, of course. Publish a press release on how plagiarism around the campus is not tolerated and anyone who tries the same thing as the poor dear <em>will </em>deal with my displeasure.”</p>
<p>Everyone shifted, clearly uncomfortable. Selena is reminded of Pantherlily’s words. <em>Overkill, obvious, elegant. </em>The Young Master had someone killed because they’d plagiarized one of his works when he was still an undergraduate student. Selena said nothing.</p>
<p>“Now that we’re all settled, please vacate the room. I want to speak with my darling Chels.”</p>
<p>Everyone scampered away, as they often do whenever they are too scared to deal with the Young Master. Selena stayed unmoving; her eyes glued to the Young Master’s face.</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s nothing else you want more in the world… than Yuuri’s attention.</em>
</p>
<p>It was the very reason for her existence. It was the thing she first felt when she came to the world. Young Master Yuuri was young, a mere fledgling baby dragon, when he summoned her from the Hall of Ens. He had welcomed her in his arms, named her after the moon she personified, and told her to stay by his side and never leave.</p>
<p>Young Master Yuuri never told her to be anything, so she did just that. Stay by his side and never leave. He wasn’t like Young Master Yuugo, who had clung to En Winds like his life depended on it. He wasn’t like Young Master Yuuto, who was never sure of what he wanted En Birds to be. He wasn’t like Young Master Yuuya, who was scared of even facing En Flowers.</p>
<p>Selena got the best Master; she was the luckiest En.</p>
<p>(Even when… Young Master never called her with her name. Selena. As if he was afraid that if he called her with her real name, she would disappear and be someone else. Sometimes she would mull it over, but most of the time, she won’t even think of it)</p>
<p>“Hey Chels,” Young Master Yuuri said, magenta eyes met with her own teal with the ever-present amusement he had whenever he said her nickname. “Come here, tell me that I’m all you need. And call me Professor.”</p>
<p>Selena moved in her usual grace, kneeled by the Young Master’s feet, and looked up to him.</p>
<p>“You are all I need, Professor Yuuri.”</p>
<p>And he was. He really was all she needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was the first.</p>
<p>Rin knew this fact and carried it like a badge of honor. She doesn’t gloat about it (outright) but her sisters would sometimes look upon her with a sense of admiration that is laced with jealousy. She was the first to be summoned from the Hall of Ens by a very young Young Master Yuugo, and it wasn’t until years later that Young Master Yuuri eventually summoned Moons to his side.</p>
<p>En Birds was always the one to inquire about her summons because Rin only returns to the Hall of Ens when she absolutely <em>has </em>to return. En Moons was always around to hear what Rin had to say about her adventures. En Flowers was still asleep at that time, and the three sisters would talk about the world.</p>
<p>“Why are you the first, though?” En Birds asked. “Going by the order, it should have been the Moon.”</p>
<p>“Because the Young Master needs me,” Rin answered easily. “For now, he is the only one who needs me. I am sure that the time your Masters need you will be along soon.” She smiled.</p>
<p>Because she really couldn’t tell them the <em>real </em>reason why her Master was so desperate for her to return to his side.</p>
<p>En Winds remembered her days when she was fused with Lady Ray’s fragments. She remembered them, but she didn’t feel like it was <em>hers</em>. “They are a necessity to take care of my darling Yuugo,” Master Lea had said as he cradled the sleeping Young Master in his arms. “They’re useful, aren’t they?” Rin bowed her head low, noting the bitterness the Heavenly Dragons always display whenever they talk about Lady Ray.</p>
<p>“You are right, my Master,” Rin had whispered in agreement.</p>
<p>Because it was true. The ‘Rin’ En Winds had seen from the memories of Young Master Yuugo had been his everything. There was even a time when the Young Master had told her that she (and the promise they made) had been the only reason why he kept going, why he kept living. And ‘Rin’ had responded in tune, basing her every action on Young Master Yuugo's needs. She had learned to cook because the one time she and the Young Master had been chased out of a restaurant. She had learned to sew because the Young Master’s clothes were always torn. She had learned to duel because it had been the easiest way for children to earn money and because the Young Master always looked so happy whenever he was dueling…</p>
<p>Really, that ‘Rin’ had been En Winds role model when she was first summoned.</p>
<p>(And she really wasn’t all that different from En Winds, was she? After all, she would probably do the exact same thing)</p>
<p>Even now, as the Young Master was working on his D-Wheel, she was tapping on the memories ‘Rin’ had left behind in her essence. She let ‘Rin’ guide her while tweaking the spare parts, she let ‘Rin’ guide her cooking, she let ‘Rin’ guide her to be Young Master Yuugo’s everything.</p>
<p>And she was always pleased to be her Master's everything.</p>
<p>“Hey Rin,” she smiled on reflex as she wiped the soot away from Young Master Yuugo’s nose.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Young Master Yuugo’s aquamarine eyes are one of the most beautiful colors she had ever seen in her life. And she always loved the fact that he would always look at her like she was alone in the world full of other beautiful things. The Young Master opened his arms and Rin went to his embrace almost immediately.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Yuugo? Did you have a nightmare?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, stupid ain’t it?”</p>
<p>Young Master Yuugo smelled like oil, grease, soot, and mint as he put his forehead on top of Rin’s shoulder. “You’re not the one I know, but I don’t give a damn, to be honest.”</p>
<p>H-huh?</p>
<p>“You call me Yuugo, you mother me around, you cook my food, you remind me of my schedules, you talk meetings for me, <em>you’re with me</em>. That’s all that matters.”</p>
<p>Rin’s heart pounded on her chest and she was sweating. Although the workshop was pretty hot in the summer, she knew that it wasn’t because of the heat. C-could it be that the Young Master… <em>knew?</em></p>
<p>“Y-Yuugo…?”</p>
<p>“Rin…” His hold around her tightened. “You’ll stay with me forever, won’t you? You won’t disappear too?”</p>
<p>This had happened <strike>when she was</strike> with ‘Rin’ too. These tender moments that were so uncharacteristic for the two <strike>best-friends</strike> master and servant that they were. But she supposed that it wasn’t too farfetched because <strike>she</strike> ‘Rin’ had been Yuugo’s everything.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strike>And Yuugo had been her everything too.</strike> </em>
</p>
<p>Rin hugged her Young Master in return, sighing. “You’re so silly, Yuugo,” she said airily. “Where would I go without you? You’d be helpless without me!”</p>
<p>
  <em>You’d be helpless without me around, Stupid Yuugo!</em>
</p>
<p>The Young Master laughed at that. “I guess so!”</p>
<p>The Young Master pushed her down with a mischievous grin, shoulders trembling still from the laugh. Rin laughed in return, recalling the familiar feeling of she had once become Yuugo’s one and only. From their first kiss to their first time, Rin had been Yuugo’s first for everything.</p>
<p>As the two of them kiss on the cool floor of the Young Master’s workshop, Rin couldn’t help but feel that she was the luckiest En because she got the best Master.</p>
<p>She wasn’t like En Moons, whose Master kept at arms’ length. She wasn’t like En Birds, who won’t ever be her Master’s everything. And she’s certainly not like En Flowers, whose Master couldn’t even bear to look at her.</p>
<p>“I love you, Rin. You’re my everything. <em>Has been and will always be…”</em></p>
<p>“I love you too, Young Master,”</p>
<p>En Winds kissed back.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing the synchro pair because they have the most nuances out of every other dimension ships.</p>
<p>So to clear the narration, En Winds think that she was just following the memories of 'Rin' she had remembered (courtesy of Lea, who determined that it'll be easier to get Yuugo to come under Zarc's influence if En Winds (his supposed-guardian) behaves exactly like the only anchor he had to the old world aka Rin) without knowing that she <em>is</em> Rin.  There are several narration styles to indicate this (Winds is respectful to Yuugo and would never call him helpless and stupid, but Rin does).</p>
<p>And Yuugo, the mystery to it all. The grayest out of the brothers. His alignment actually could be interpreted freely by the readers. Some will see him as black (like Yuuri, he condones everything), neutral (he doesn't care about anything as long as he gets to be with Rin), or white (like Yuuto and Yuuya, he got brainwashed). </p>
<p>The next one will be Ruri, the one who got the heaviest brainwashing out of all because both she and her Master are both molded into this life. Look forward to it!</p>
<p>Please talk to me in the comments yoooooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Please come closer, Unnumbered 03,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>En Birds glided through the soccer field, still not knowing the reason why Number 39 had called her from the Hall of Ens when she wasn’t even summoned by her Master yet. Yet orders are orders, and she wasn’t one to go against them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she had so many questions, one unbefitting of her status. Like why would Number 39, sovereign of all Numbers and direct servant of The Zexal himself would want her in a place that looked like a human soccer stadium? Why would any Numbers call upon her when she isn’t part of the Dynasty yet? She wasn’t even supposed to be awake, then… why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Relax, Birds-chan,” Yuuma-sama chimed good-naturedly as he walked next to her. “You’re not in trouble. Astral only needed to talk to you for a bit about the future.” His smile was blinding, out-of-protocol, but Yuuma-sama was a special existence so it was to be expected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Statement: Yuuma is correct,” Astral-sama said from his place next to Number 39. “We are here to tell you of the Signers have told us. You are to be summoned soon.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>En Birds kneeled, but her head was still held high. As one of the Ens, she does not prostrate before anyone but the Supreme Dragon King and the Heavenly Flight, after all. “Greetings to the Superior Zexal, Lord Astral and Lord Yuuma. Greetings to the Sovereign of all Numbers, Number 39: Utopia. Glory to the Xyz.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We greet Unnumbered 03: En Birds, the Guardian of Xyz Throne. Glory to the Xyz,” Astral-sama and Number 39 returned, Yuuma-sama just rolled his eyes, feeling stuffy with all the conducts and protocols. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The reason why I called you is none other than a precaution, 03. We have been waiting for the moment our Young Master to connect to his Xyz heritage for far too long and we expect nothing else but perfection.” Number 39 gave her the signal to rise, and she did. “It is for this exact reason that we woke you early. To make sure that you, as the closest aide to our Successor, will embody everything that we are.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Observation 325: You seem to think about it a lot, so we decided to answer,” Astral-sama explained. “Unnumbered 03: En Birds, this will be the last time we call you by your number. The next time we call upon you, you will be addressed as ‘Dear En’ or by the name your bonded-master will give you.” En Birds bowed exactly 45 degrees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am honored Astral-sama, Number 39.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I really wish you happiness, Birds-chan,” Yuuma-sama said as he hugged her. “Dark knows you deserve it more than anyone.” He added in whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yuuma-sama let go of her before sauntering over to his place next to Astral-sama and Number 39, the Zexal trio all regarded her and it reminded her of—damnastralthat’senoughwealreadytakeenoughasitisbutit’sanecessitybutbutbut—the day she first woke in the darkest corner of Barian City, the home of all Xyz beings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We hope that you will not betray us like your Mistress did,” Number 39 said without any emotion whatsoever. It tore a hole in En Birds’ heart. She knew, she saw, she saw it every day as part of her training regime. She saw the moments leading to Supreme Dragon King’s demise, how it delayed the plan the Light and Dark has created for him, how everyone <strong>suffered</strong> because of her Mistress. Master Ix made sure to drill it in her head that she had been spared, she had been a part of Lady Ray’s attempt to coup and she was given one more chance to prove her worth to the dynasty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She needed to prove herself worthy of being the Guardian of Xyz Throne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that’s precisely what she will do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will not repeat the same mistake, Zexal, Number 39.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Even when she doesn’t remember the mistake… she will not repeat it)</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>En Birds spent a lot of time talking to her sisters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the days she patiently waits for her summons, she would ask Rin and Selena about their days outside of the Hall. Whenever they are away, she would talk to the sleeping Flowers. It was in the middle of her talks with Flowers when His Majesty the Supreme Dragon King suddenly appeared in the Hall of Ens, prompting En Birds to prostrate herself before her Master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Greetings to His Majesty the Supreme Dragon King, Beloved of the Four Heavenly Dragons, Father of Four Heavenly Heirs, and Master of the Heavenly Flight.” En Birds greeted as per protocol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At ease,” The King commanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En Birds, of course, obeyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The King was as majestic and beautiful as Birds remembered him to be when he first came to the Barian City to see her. Master Ix was glowing in his side as En Birds kissed his steel-toed boot in a plead of absolute loyalty. The King, of course, had forgiven her. But he always made it clear that she was to be in her best behavior, and En Birds obeyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Because En Birds could never <strong>ever </strong>disobey the Dynasty. As a mere servant to the crown, slave to the Xyz throne, it wasn’t her place to rebel against the King)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuuto will summon you tomorrow,” the King said curtly. “You are to serve him without question. Take care of him. Make sure that his first allegiance is to the dynasty.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before she was about to talk, the King continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No matter what he makes you feel, no matter what he asked, no matter what he felt, no matter what he wants… you have to know your place, En Birds.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She remembered Rin’s chatter about the kiss she secretly shared with Young Master Yuugo. She remembered Selena’s story about the tender moments she shared with Young Master Yuuri. She knew that <strong>it wasn’t her place </strong>to have the same thing…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, my King,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Young Master Yuuto called upon her, she had appeared in her robe of darkness. Pink-eyes met with stormy gray and she knew that she would follow behind her Young Master for all eternity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. En Birds blushed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay with me, Ruri,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she became Ruri, for now, and eternity.</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>“Oh—<em>Ruri!</em>”</p><p>“Good evening, Young Master,”</p><p>The Young Master exploded into a hue of red as she smiled. One of the many things Ruri found adorable about her bonded-master is that he was still embarrassed about little things Ruri never really cared about—like getting caught when he was only clad in his boxers, for example.</p><p>She supposed that it was humane of him to react as such. The room was a bit hot and the two roommates were only clad in boxers as they study for the upcoming midterms. The Young Master spluttered as he tried to hastily scramble towards the nearest drawer to find some t-shirt, but Ruri came prepared and handed him a pair of dark shirt and trousers she had prepared from the palace.</p><p>“Here you go, Young Master. Please put on some pants as well. The Zexal in town and he has requested your presence,”</p><p>“The Zexal? Yuuma-san or Astral-san?”</p><p>“That would be Yuuma-sama, Young Master.”</p><p>“Ah, okay, wait a bit.”</p><p>Young Master Yuuto scrambled to the bathroom, leaving Ruri alone with his roommate, who had been dozing off on top of their homework.</p><p>She knew his name, of course. Kurosaki Shun, the Young Master’s classmate who looked older than his actual grade. She had conducted background-check before clearing the approval for the Young Master’s roommate, so she knew quite a bit about him though this was the first time she actually met him.</p><p>The said boy suddenly got up when she hovered closer to him, his hand on her wrist like he had done this often. “Sayaka…?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not, Kurosaki-kun,” Ruri smiled. “Can you please let go of me?”</p><p>But as remnants of sleep cleared from the boy’s eyes, he didn’t let her go. On the contrary, his grip got even tighter as his eyes widened, as if <em>shocked </em>that she was there.</p><p>“R-Ruri…?”</p><p>Oh? Did the Young Master tell his friends about her?</p><p>“I am Ruri, yes. I understand that you must be very surprised that a girl is in the boys’ dormitory, but rest assured that I’m not truly a human female and thus held no desire whatsoever to—<em>oomph!”</em></p><p>“Ruri!!!”</p><p>
  <em>Oniisanpleasedon’tputyourselfindangerpleasetakecareofYuutopleasedon’tberecklesspleasepleasepleasesaveourhome!</em>
</p><p>The Young Master had pushed his friend away before she could do anything.</p><p>“Shun, what the hell?!”</p><p>The air crackled with darkness and electricity, tell-tales of the Young Master’s emotions going out of control. (Why would he do that for her? She never deserved the Young Master’s concern…). Ruri took a deep breath and resumed the protocol of facing her Young Master’s emotions.</p><p>“I am fine, Young Master,” Ruri’s voice was low and soothing. “Your friend probably mistook me for somebody else,”</p><p>“But that doesn’t give him the right to suddenly—” <em>hug you like that, she’s mine!</em></p><p>A surge of warmth flowed over to her chest. She really <em>is </em>the luckiest En.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry, Yuuto, I just…” Kurosaki Shun didn’t seem to know the reason why he reacted the way he did, either. Ruri hugged the Young Master from behind, breathing and exhaling in rhythm to calm her Master down as she whispered assurance to the Young Master, whose aura receded until it was just a mild flutter of confusion.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I react that way to Shun? How embarrassing! How stupid!</em>
</p><p>Silence hung between the three and it wasn’t until Ruri was absolutely sure that the Young Master is calm enough that she addressed the elephant in the room.</p><p>“Kurosaki-kun, may I ask what your deck is?”</p><p>“T-the Raid Raptors,”</p><p>Ruri giggled. <em>No wonder. </em></p><p>“I am the En Birds,” she said airily as she straightened the creased parts of Young Master Yuuto’s t-shirt with her hand. “As a user of an avian-type deck, you often call the spirits of my brethren. That’s probably why you feel extremely familiar with me.” She smiled.</p><p>“B-but I’m sure… it’s something else, she- we <em>met </em>each other before!”</p><p>“There’s no other reason aside from that, though?” Ruri frowned.</p><p>“Yeah, Shun, Ruri’s only brought into this realm when I woke her three years ago… right?”</p><p>“Precisely. Now come, Young Master, I think you will be spending the night in the Royal Manor instead of returning here. I will drive you back in the morning.”</p><p>Ruri took no time to usher the still-confused Young Master away from his equally-as-confused friend. As they walked away from his room, the Young Master swayed, his hand rubbing onto his temple as he groaned in pain.</p><p>“Young Master?”</p><p>“My head… it hurts…”</p><p>The dizzy spells are happening more often now than it was before. She would have to report this to His Majesty soon.</p><p>The Young Master leaned towards her as she emanated the trademark darkness of Xyz being she used whenever the Young Master is overcome with the dizzy spells. The Young Master was whispering, questions upon questions upon questions of <em>why </em>in a rapt manner. Ruri hummed a song Rin taught her, knowing that it will calm the Young Master.</p><p>Really, Ruri <em>was </em>the luckiest En.</p><p>Young Master Yuuri had always known what he wanted to be and Selena was just a small part of it. Young Master Yuugo had made his entire world around Rin’s existence, never caring about the destiny the Higher-Order has made for him. Young Master Yuuya was… well, <em>Young Master Yuuya </em>(and she really pities Flowers for it). But her Young Master depended upon her to help him navigate his destiny… even when he didn’t know what his destiny was or Ruri’s role in it.</p><p>The Young Master loved her so much.</p><p>Even when it wasn’t her place to receive so much love for someone so loved by the Higher-Order, she was glad for it nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man the Xyz are hard to write.</p><p>To clear things up a bit: Unnumbered 01 is Zarc, Unnumbered 02 is Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and then Ruri. They are non-numbered Xyz monsters that are higher than even the sovereign of numbers itself.</p><p>So yeah, the inspiration for the Xyz Clan's characterization is Astral. Yuuma is pretty much the only being of Xyz who displays their emotions freely. These three (and Number 39), along with some other Numbers, Xyz, and Zarc, personally 'trains' her to be En Birds. Ruri is forced to watch the moment of Ray's betrayal over and over again while 'taught' that it was her mistake that it happened, she also had to endure the dragons' clawing loneliness and suffering when they are separated. And it crushed her to the point that she (as En Birds) feels guilty that she had betrayed the dynasty even when she doesn't really know what she did wrong.</p><p>I don't really have much to say about these two, since they're the most fleshed-out pair from Home. How about you ask and I'll answer/confirm our thoughts about this pair? I think I made most things clear, but I could miss things because I'm the one who wrote them lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hall of Ens was one of the most beautiful places the Light and Dark has created for this world.</p><p>There were flowers all over the ground, illuminated by the moonlight that reigned over the eternal night sky. The weather was always temperate, cool wind alternate with warm breezes while birds play around and cooed in a symphony. It was the most peaceful place anyone could ever wish for.</p><p>At the center of the hall, four ornate beds lay next to each other, each color-coded according to the beds’ owner. It was here that En Flowers, guardian of the Pendulum Throne, sat alone on her red-and-blue bed while watching her sisters’ empty ones.</p><p>This was the norm, of course, because she rarely ever leaves this place while two of her sisters rarely ever returned.</p><p>Usually, Selena would be around for a few hours a day. Always with the same hardened expression on her face. Flowers would be the one who smiled and carried the conversation with practiced ease like she’s always had the ability to just… go with the flow.</p><p>When the flowers began to glow, Flowers began to see a figure from the distant, approaching her with ease. She willed her blankets to disappear and stands, narrowing her eyes to see who came to Hall of Ens.</p><p>She saw the hair first, red-and-black adorned with cream-colored horns, clashing in the most handsome way possible, then the eyes, green and red; her mind was singing the same tune as the flowers around her. The world melts into a drawing room and Flowers bowed.</p><p>“Greetings to—”</p><p>“No need for that, my dear, I’m not here for official business.” Master Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon smiled.</p><p>Flowers smiled as she went over to her Master, hugging him tightly. “It has been quite a while, Master,”</p><p>“Just Odee, dear. Please don’t tell everyone, especially not Ix, but I never like the titles and formalities. Even more so around my family,” The Master—Odee picked her up with ease, caressing her long pink hair with his fingers. “You look as lonely as usual, dear girl,”</p><p>“We are lonely beings, Mas-Odee,” Flowers whispered. “I think that’s the reason why most of our brethren elect to be entertainers. They wish for a company from the crowd around.” Odee laughed.</p><p>“You are as pleasant as ever. Shall we sit down then?” Flowers nodded as the dragon put her back on the ground. The two of them sat on the opposite sides of the tea table, where two cups of warm tea had appeared, steaming and piping hot. Flowers smiled.</p><p>“What brings you to the Hall of Ens, Odee?” Flowers asked pleasantly, earning a pleasant smile from her Master. This was an unnecessary question, to be honest. As Pendulum Clan shares a shared hive-mind that was connected to the Original Star, Flowers could honestly just peek at her Master’s mind. But privacy is the most valued currency of the Pendulum beings so they never really pried on each other’s thoughts.</p><p>Odee had a sad smile on his face as he sipped his tea. Flowers knew the only thing that can make the pride of Pendulum Clan assume that expression…</p><p>“We are running out of time, my dear,”</p><p>“But that is impossible,” Flowers said, equally as calm. “The Hive decided that we will wait until Young Master is ready.” Since they had no concept of time, it also means that they were willing to wait forever. “And I will follow what the Hive has decided.”</p><p>“I am, too,” Odee said as he put down the cup. Heterochromatic eyes stared at her, still with the smile that swooned everyone of the Pendulum Clan. “Light knows how much I had to let go to convince my love to follow the Hive’s decision. But… the Original Star has a will of their own.”</p><p>Flowers’ eyes widened.</p><p>“W-what…?”</p><p>“It is shocking to say at the least,” Odee sighed. “They haven’t said anything since their first creation, other than the occasional waves of feelings we all share. But regarding my shooting star’s case… well, let’s just say that Zarc was really shocked when the Tower suddenly felt like so overwhelming that he buckled when he stepped in. My love isn’t a full Pendulum being, so he wasn’t as connected to the Hive as we are; imagine his surprise when he heard thousands of voices at once.” There was a peal of quiet laughter and amusement underneath those words, one that Flowers understood but didn’t share.</p><p>“It is dire, my dear. The Original Star desires my darling Yuuya to come to Supernova. If he isn’t better by his visit, they will induct him into the Hive.”</p><p>“But that’s-!”</p><p>“It is all the more reason,” Odee cuts her off, his voice dripping with a sense of despair that the Pendulum Dragon never ever use. “For you to finally talk to him, dear girl. Everyone actually agreed with the Original Star that being in the Hive will rid my Yuuya of his plight but… I know that we both don’t really want that for our darling shooting star.”</p><p>The Hive is something all Pendulum beings are born with. When they materialize, they already knew that their minds were part of the Original Star’s own. But if someone who had no prior knowledge of it were suddenly to be inducted… then they will lose themselves in the will of the Original Star.</p><p>Flowers took a deep breath and sat up straighter.</p><p>“Very well, my Master. I will talk to him.”</p><p>Because there’s no way that she will ever let Yuuya lose himself. It was like that Before and will remain so in the Future.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Are you nervous? </em>
</p><p>“Of course I am! The last time we see each other was a disaster!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh the dinner wasn’t that bad, was it? I heard that it was quite fun.</em>
</p><p>“Not the dinner, no,” Flowers sighed. “I meant the last meeting we had in Star Field.”</p><p>
  <em>Hmmm, that <strong>was </strong>a disaster. </em>
</p><p>Hundreds of chiming laughter followed, though muted.</p><p>
  <em>But I’m sure this one will be better.</em>
</p><p>“And you know this because?”</p><p><em>Intuition?</em> Flowers rolled her eyes.<em> Relax, Flowers, Yuuya loves you.</em></p><p>“No, my lady, it’s <em>you </em>he loves. But here goes…”</p><p>The Star Field was as lonely as she remembered, but she didn’t let it bother her.</p><p>“Everyone, can you point me to his direction?”</p><p>The Hive chimed as a path of flowers bloomed into the direction of the lake.</p><p>…where she met the most precious existence her soul ever held dear.</p><p>“Odee… told me that you’d come to me soon.”</p><p>Flowers smiled.</p><p>“I want to talk to you, Young Master Yuuya.”</p><p>--</p><p>Young Master Yuuya… was the perfect Pendulum prince.</p><p>The Pendulum Clan are stubbornly free-willed. The fact that they all share a Hive-mind was actually hidden from most people because it was just impossible for someone as free-willed and easy-going as the members of Pendulum Clan could share one mind. But the signs were always there. They were free-willed, but their decisions as a Clan were always united. They were stubborn, but trusting others came as easy as breathing for them. They were extremely empathic of others. And these were all present in one tired figure of Young Master Yuuya.</p><p>That had been the reason why everyone decided that they will wait.</p><p>But as Flowers sat next to him underneath the star-littered sky, she realized that those perfections were a bunch of pretty lies. He looked tired, gaunt, and pale. His movement wasn’t graceful at all. Gone were the flexible, graceful, and flowing movements of Master Entertainer they all knew, and in his place were jerky movements of a person who’s rarely left his bed.</p><p>And his mind… oh Flowers just wanted to pull him into a tight hug and never let him go.</p><p>The silence stretched on.</p><p>Eventually, Flowers took a deep breath and turned to face the Young Master.</p><p>“You are right.”</p><p>The Young Master turned. “You are right. I’m not Hiiragi Yuzu. I’m En Flowers, Guardian of the Pendulum Throne,”</p><p>It was <em>painful. </em>Those eyes, that <em>gaze,</em> it <em>pained </em>her. Everyone in the Hive winced along with her.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>She took a deep breath, remembering those days the Supreme Dragon King tried to turn her into things she wasn’t, only to be blown away by the Hive’s determination. <em>Our way. Not yours. <strong>Ours.</strong></em></p><p>This was the moment. For herself. For the Hive. For the Pendulum Clan as a whole.</p><p>“But I <em>was </em>Hiiragi Yuzu. I <em>was </em>your friend. I <em>was </em>who you want me to be.”</p><p>En Flowers was panting, she was incredibly nervous about this. She and Odee had had plans to keep this secret forever, but she realized that she didn’t want that. She only wanted her master to be happy. The Young Master’s was trembling and Flowers trembled alongside him. “W-what?”</p><p>“The Pendulum Clan remembers everything, Young Master,” Flowers started, tears running freely from her eyes as she stared and <em>stared</em>. “We remember the old world when no one does. We record everything even when no one wants to. Lady Ray was a traitor, but she was <em>ours</em>,” The Hive buzzed with feelings of regret and derision. If only… if only Lady Ray had been connected to their Hive as she was supposed to, she wouldn’t have betrayed the dynasty. She would have <em>reigned</em> as she was meant to be in the first place.</p><p>“Hiiragi Yuzu was real, and so was your feelings for her,” Flowers whispered, her voice shaking with the weight of the Hive’s sadness and regret. “You carried a piece of His Majesty’s soul with you while I carried a piece of Lady Ray within me. And not to mention how our destinies as the Master of Pendulum Clan and the Guardian of Pendulum Throne intertwine. We were inevitable. Maybe not as Sakaki Yuuya and Hiiragi Yuzu, but we <em>are </em>destined together.”</p><p>“Then… let me ask you…” The Young Master’s voice was tired, but his eyes <em>sparkled </em>with life. Flowers put her hand on top of his own, determined. “Are you my Yuzu?”</p><p><em>Don’t lie.</em> The Hive pushed, and of course, Flowers obeyed.</p><p>“No, I’m not,” And just like that, the life on the Young Master’s eyes disappeared like it was never there in the first place. “But I can be!” Flowers added, desperate as she felt the tendrils of Young Master Yuuya’s soul slipped away from his tired gaze. “I can be her! I can be whatever you want me to be if you’d just <em>let me!</em>”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Young Master sighed. “If you’re not Yuzu… then there’s no reason for me to stay.”</p><p>
  <em>Then it can’t be helped, he should come here with us. We’ll let him forget everything.</em>
</p><p>“Please, don’t. Please give me a chance!”</p><p>
  <em>Darling girl, please stop. You’ve done enough.</em>
</p><p>Flowers frowned as the entire Hive rose to agree with the Original Star. “No! Please!” Flowers screamed. “No! Please, Lady Ray, pleasepleaseplease!”</p><p>The Young Master was staring at her, but she didn’t care.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone, please let her try… Our dear girl has never asked anything of us before, hasn’t she? Just this once, we should honor her that.</em>
</p><p>In only a split second, Flowers slapped the Young Master across his face.</p><p>“Of course you have plenty of reasons to stay, Yuuya!” She screamed, tears blurring her line of vision. “How about Odee? How about Yuuto? Your friends in this world? <em>Everyone else?!” </em></p><p>Tears were leaking from Yuuya’s eyes, but she didn’t care.</p><p>“How about the Pendulum Clan? How about <em>us?! </em>We’ve waited for <em>decades </em>for you! Are you going to throw us away just because we aren’t part of the old world?!” Flowers’ hands were on the Young Master’s shoulders, gripping hard. She couldn’t let him go. She’d <em>make </em>him stay if she has to.</p><p>“Please don’t throw us away, Yuuya, please…” Her voice fell to a whisper. “Because if you do, it’s not Zarc who’d destroy this world. <em>We </em>will. Because If you’re not here, then there’s no reason for us to <em>be</em>.</p><p>“When the Original Star explodes, the Pendulum Confederates’ will be the first to burn. Miami is not that far from Supernova, so it’ll probably be annihilated in the first hour…”</p><p>“You… that’s not my problem!”</p><p>“But it is!” Flowers didn’t let go, even when her heart <em>hurts</em> and the Hive amplified it by a thousand times more as the entire Pendulum Clan listened in on their Master’s words. “It <em>is </em>your problem, Young Master. It’s precisely because it’s your problem that you couldn’t let go of the old world, right? Then we’d do the same. We’ll destroy the new world because it isn’t the world you desire…”</p><p>Yuuya turned towards her, steely heterochromatic eyes flared in determination as the tell-tale of Pendulum magic engulfed his entire being. He didn’t need to speak to let the entire Hive know that he won’t let that happen. Even when broken, even when dying, even when he really wanted to give up, Yuuya wanted to keep this world <em>safe.</em></p><p>
  <em>How beautiful, how beautiful…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, dear girl, make him ours.</em>
</p><p>“Yuu—”</p><p>“…why?” Yuuya whispered. “Why…? I just… I just want to protect everyone…” His eyes <em>finally </em>met hers. Though blurry with tears, though tired, though he <em>still </em>didn’t seem like he wanted to live… Flowers could feel it more than she could see it. The Young Master loved the world in its entirety, but he was extremely beaten down by the fact that he couldn’t protect the old world…</p><p>“I just… wanted to protect you.”</p><p>This wasn’t spoken for her, Flowers knew this, and yet she couldn’t help but feel that she was the luckiest En.</p><p>Young Master Yuuya knew. She knew that he knew that she wasn’t the Hiiragi Yuzu he wanted to protect. And yet he loved her. He loved her so much that he was <em>breaking </em>because of it.</p><p>“Then live,” Flowers guided Yuuya’s hands to her cheeks, keeping them there. “Protect the world, protect everyone,” The Star Field’s endless meadows of flowers started to melt away to reveal the Miami city. The place that was closest to Yuuya’s heart. Flowers looked at him and <em>pushed</em>.</p><p>“…protect <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“Even when you’re not Yuzu…?”</p><p>“I <em>will </em>be,” <em>she’ll make sure of it.</em> “I won’t be the Hiiragi Yuzu that you know, but I <em>will </em>be Yuzu. Just call my name, ask me to stay. And we’ll protect this world you so dearly love, <em>together.</em>”</p><p>She pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Thousands of voices overlap with each other as they embrace the person they love most. For a split second, Flowers let go of her own will and succumbed into the Hive’s will. Everyone had their own piece to say to the Young Master and the Original Star was the loudest of them all.</p><p>
  <em>Come to us, darling shooting star, we’ll protect you. Just like you’ve protected us.</em>
</p><p>“Can you hear them, Yuuya?” She asked. “Can you hear <em>us</em>?”</p><p>His mind was small and frail compared to the Hive, and yet they all geared to welcome him home. Just one part. One part that needed to be dulled so he won’t have to suffer the way he does now. One part to remove so he can accept Flowers.</p><p>
  <em>Are you going to make him forget about Reiji and Reira?</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Lady Ray,”</p><p>
  <em>So this is the answer you chose, En Flowers…</em>
</p><p>She didn’t care.</p><p>She wanted Yuuya to be happy, no matter what she had to sacrifice…</p><p>En Flowers closed her eyes as she put their foreheads together, letting the Young Master have a taste on the Hive’s all-encompassing memories. She went for the little fragment, one that remained pristine while the other fragments of the Young Master’s memories were all tattered from the Supreme Dragon King’s magic and psychological tortures.</p><p>“This is for the best, Young Master… Please, trust me. I know you best.”</p><p>En Flowers held the little fragment in her hand and crushed it until it shattered into million pieces.</p><p>The Young Master screamed.</p><p>“It’s okay, Young Master. Call my name, ask me to stay. I can fix everything.” She was crying, but she knew that it was necessary for him to forget. Once he’d forgotten everything, he’d be happier. The damage in the other fragments could be fixed. And <em>she </em>will be the one to fix it.</p><p>(Not the Hive, not the Original Star, not the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. But <em>her</em>.)</p><p>“Yuuya… let’s protect the new world together.”</p><p>Dull heterochromatic eyes of fiery red and calming green met her own as he sobbed.</p><p>“Stay with me, Yuzu.”</p><p>Then the world exploded into a torrent of stars.</p><p>--</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s the right thing or not, but…”</p><p>“It’s necessary, dear girl,” Odee was smiling at her as he approached them. “Or… shall I call you Yuzu?”</p><p>Yuzu smiled a tired smile as she watched her Young Master stood up with blank eyes and unseeing gaze.</p><p>Since Yuzu had crushed his memories of Akaba Reiji and Reira, the Hive had taken the Young Master’s soul to go through another reality to complement the memories he already had. She knew that it will take quite some time until her Young Master’s soul returned to its true disposition, but Yuzu didn’t mind. She will stay with him, as he had commanded her.</p><p>“Young Master…” Yuzu called, earning the Young Master’s undivided attention. “Young Master Yuuya…?”</p><p>Yuzu expected an empty husk. After all, a soulless body is just a doll. But the Young Master had stretched out his hand as if trying to reach her, and Yuzu welcomed him.</p><p>“I…” he whispered, surprising both Yuzu and Odee. “I love you. I’ve wanted to say that to you for the longest time.”</p><p>Yuzu cried.</p><p>She’s <em>really </em>the luckiest En.</p><p>She had destroyed the Young Master, but Yuuya… he loved her all the same.</p><p>“We have an eternity together, Young Master,” she hugged him even tighter. “Even if it takes you forever to return from the Hive, I will wait. Because I’m staying with you, Before and until forever.”</p><p>The Young Master did not say anything.</p><p>But Yuzu held him close, and know that she wouldn't have to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn...</p><p>I mean, this <em>is</em> a 'Zarc Wins' fic, and Yuuya's defeat has been planned all the way from the first chapter of Flight of Heavenly Dragons. And yes, it's always been planned that Yuzu's the one to destroy the old-world Yuuya. </p><p>So now we're left with a catatonic Yuuya, whose soul is sent into the Hive. He's going to relive his life from the beginning (his birth) up until the moment Zarc returned, only this time he (the Hive) will accept that he is Zarc's son and heir to the Pendulum throne. The next chapter will be in Zarc's POV, in which he will be confronted by his children about Yuuya's newest predicament.</p><p>(And of course some Yuzu and the other Yuuboys taking care of the empty Yuuya because I am a SUCKER for that type of content)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>